chaosscarsfandomcom-20200213-history
Skyland Traits
A list of Skyland specific traits. Currently the list mainly focuses on background traits that fit with the currently on-going storyline involving the Iron Falcon Background Traits *'Pegasus Guard Rookie:' +1 trait bonus to Ride and Perception checks, one of these skills is always a class skill for you (your choice); when mounting a Pegasus and attempting to “Stay in Saddle” ''Ride check the Ride bonus increases to +2. :: ''“A member of the Pegasus Guard that just recently finished her training, assigned to guard duty on the Iron Falcon as a first official mission” *'Iron Falcon Recruit: '+1 trait bonus to Acrobatics and Use Magic Device checks, one of these skills is always a class skill for you (your choice). “A new recruit aboard the Iron Falcon still looking for a niche to serve in the crew” *'Assistant to Mr. Ranji “Overdrive”: '+1 trait bonus to Bluff and Appraise checks, one of these skills is always a class skill for you (your choice). “Working as a proxy for Ranji “Overdrive”, a wealthy and well respected merchant in Hightower, you were asked to board the Iron Falcon and help with the forging of new trade treaties” *'Stowaway: '+1 trait bonus to Stealth and Sleight of hand checks, one of these skills is always a class skill for you (your choice). “Running away and secretly boarding the Iron Falcon, or perhaps having accidentally fallen asleep inside one of the cargo crates, you now end up far away from the shore and at the mercy of the Captain and the crew” *'High Tower Diplomat: '+1 trait bonus on Diplomacy and Sense Motive, one of these skills is always a class skill for you (your choice). “Assigned as a diplomatic envoy aboard the Iron Falcon with the hope of increasing diplomatic relationships with the known and unknown territories on the Falcon’s route” *'Assistant Navigator: '+1 trait bonus to Survival and Knowledge (Geography), one of these skills is always a class skill for you (your choice) “Taking the job to help with the navigation to both increase your own skills and sate some wanderlust” *'Scholar: '+1 trait bonus on Linguist and Knowledge (Nature) checks, one of these skills is always a class skill for you (your choice). “''Joining the expedition primarily for the eventual travel into the unknown territories in a quest to find out what lies beyond and hopefully bring specimens and new knowledge back to Hightower”'' *'Adventurous Servant: ' You gain a masterwork tool, that must fit with the profession (cook, maid or butler and your pick is always a class skill), that can be used as a weapon with a +1 trait bonus to attack rolls while using it; this tool may be enchanted just as a magic weapon and thus you can spend your starting gold on it to improve it; in addition while using this tool to use the matching profession you may add its enchantment bonus to your skill rolls. “Joining your boss in the expedition and accompanying him in the adventures likely to follow; or perhaps deciding to quit working as a servant and joining the crew in order to sate wanderlust and seek adventures beyond a noble’s house”